1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-erecting, collapsible polyhedral structures having greeting card indicia or other informational or graphical indicia thereon, and more specifically, to means for securing the interior self-erecting components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-erecting, or "pop-up" structures with collapsible properties have been the subject of several patents. These devices enable the expansion of a flattened interconnected assembly of specially configured sheets of material into a three-dimensional polyhedral structure, the faces thereof having indicia thereon for display. Many applications for these devices exist, including calendars, advertisements, desk-top decorations, greeting cards, and other novelty items. A discussion of the related art known to the present inventor, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,835 issued on Jan. 12, 1982 to Don A. Naeve describes a Foldable Frame Structure, in which some indicia, graphics, etc., may be displayed. The resulting device serves as a frame for such indicia or graphics, and hence does not a define a polyhedron symmetrical about an equatorial plane, as in the present invention. Moreover, no means is disclosed by Naeve to hold the structure in an erect configuration by internal elastic bands, as provided by the present structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,649 issued on May 6, 1986 to George P. Weblinger describes a Food Package for popping popcorn. The package may be folded to form a three dimensional polygonal enclosure, but the device is permanently closed during manufacture, after the contents (popcorn) are placed therein. The structure is opened after heating, by a tear strip across the top. Moreover, the device is not symmetrical about an equatorial plane, as in the present polyhedral structure. As the Weblinger device is permanently sealed by adhesively secured flaps, Weblinger is silent regarding any means for allowing the device to be temporarily folded or erected multiple times, as provided by the present structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,622 issued on Sep. 27, 1988 to Robert M. Herlin describes a Self-Erecting Display Device for use in advertising and novelty device applications. Two panels (or a single panel having two major parts, joined along one edge) are provided, with each having a central regular polygon with a corresponding number of trapezoidal panels extending from the edges of the polygons. The outer edges of the trapezoids of one panel are secured to the corresponding outer edges of the trapezoids of the second panel, to form a flat structure formed of two congruent sheets of material. An elastic band is installed across opposite internal flanges along the equator of the device, to pull the trapezoidal faces inward and provide a three dimensional, symmetrical polyhedral structure. The device may be collapsed as desired by pushing the two central polygons together, thereby pushing the opposing outer edges of the trapezoidal faces apart, against the tension of the elastic band. The Herlin device differs from the present invention, in that the two components used to form the structure are not symmetrical, thus requiring two special components. The present collapsible polyhedral structure is formed of two identical components, thus easing the construction of the device and simplifying the forming of the parts. Also, the configuration of the hook means described by Herlin present a potential problem. In that the endless elastic bands must tolerate frequent contraction and expansion in facilitating the respective compression and expansion of the device, the stable fixation of the endless elastic bands within the device is essential. The hook securing means disclosed by Herlin cannot insure reliable immobilization of the endless elastic bands integral to the operation of the pop-up polyhedral devices. Hence, a significant chance exists that the endless elastic bands will be disengaged within the polyhedron, ultimately compromising the smooth operation of a device employing such hook securing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,024 issued on Dec. 27, 1988 to Christopher S. Crowell et al. Describes Stabilizer And Rigified Pop-Up Structures Resembling Solid Polyhedrons. The structure is formed essentially as the Herlin structure discussed above, but the inwardly turned glue tabs are each formed to overlap one another internally, resulting in the interengagement of each of the sides of the three dimensional structure with one another to preclude uneven deployment of the structure. While the blanks for the two sides of the device are symmetrical, unlike the Herlin polyhedral structure, Crowell et al. use the same internal hook means for securing the elastic band within the structure, with the limitations and insecurity of this means as discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,669 issued on Apr. 30, 1991 to George Moran describes a Post Card With Pop-Out Figure, wherein a portion of the card is folded back to form a stand, with the remainder of the card remaining upright above the stand. The device does not form a regular polyhedron, as accomplished by the present invention, nor is any internal means allowing for the selective collapsing and expanding of the device disclosed, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,751 issued on Mar. 17, 1992 to Donna J. Duchek describes a Pop-Up Rolling Greeting Card, having a central structure similar to that of the Herlin and Crowell et al. devices discussed above. Duchek includes opposite circular discs on each parallel face of the polyhedral structure, allowing the device to be rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,133 issued on Nov. 9, 1993 to Ronald P. Burtch describes a Pop-Up Display Device similar to the Moran device discussed further above, but incorporating a sliding panel in the base which is connected to the pop-up portion of the card. When the sliding panel is pulled, the pop-up portion is erected for display. No three dimensional polygonal structure is disclosed by Burtch.
British Patent Publication No. 603,388 accepted on Jun. 15, 1948 describes Improvements In Dummy Containers And Other Hollow Devices For Display Purposes. The device comprises a flat sheet which is rolled into a cylinder, with a tab and slot for locking the ends together to close the cylinder. Upper and lower lids are provided, which are resiliently secured to each end of the cylinder by an internal elastic band secured between the two lids. No folding polyhedral structure is disclosed.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 808,856 published on Feb. 11, 1959 describes Improvements In Display Devices, in which two flat panels are folded generally vertically and connected together to form a free standing caricature. Other components are formed of flat sheets to add further appearance details. The resulting device is not a regular, closed polyhedron, as in the present invention, and no elastic means is disclosed for holding the device in an erect position, as provided in the present invention.
While flat folding, pop-up polyhedrons have been developed in the past, as exemplified by the devices of the '622 and '024 U.S. patents respectively to Herlin and Crowell et al., the means used to urge the panels to an erect, three dimensional configuration is not particularly secure, comprising a relatively open hook formed in opposed internal flanges, between which a rubber band or the like is stretched. Continued flexing of the device, particularly when it is in its erected state and the two opposed hooks are at their closest proximity to one another, may cause the band to slip from one of the hooks due to the relative slack in the band caused by the shorter distance between the attachment points. In contrast, the present pop-up polyhedral structure includes much more positive means of securing the ends of the elastic band, to preclude slippage from the attachment points and to provide a durable structure.
Furthermore, the above patents describing pop-up polyhedral devices do not suggest means for the unobtrusive positioning and displaying thereof. This restricts the placement of the disclosed devices to flat surface areas. These flat surface areas, such as desks, tables and counter-tops, are often occupied by other items that infringe the space required for the convenient and prominent placement of the pop-up polyhedral devices. Placement of the pop-up polyhedral devices, in turn, disrupts the otherwise orderly arrangement of such surface-bound items.
In light of the these shortcomings, there is a need for a pop-up polyhedron greeting card having means for securely fixing the self-erecting operational components of pop-up polyhedral devices therein. There is also a need for a pop-up polyhedron greeting card having means for positioning and displaying the pop-up polyhedral device in unobtrusive ways. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.